


Almost as Good as the Sex Pistols

by Timemidae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike appreciates rock music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost as Good as the Sex Pistols

**Author's Note:**

> 1985… Somewhere along Interstate 15

I slid the new tape into the car’s cassette player and soon lost myself in the comforting anarchy of rock and roll. The opening riffs were quite good---I mean, this band was no Sex Pistols, but they were good.

I was just settling in for a nice headbang when the lead bloke began to croon. I was so startled that I must have jerked the steering wheel, because the next thing I knew there were lights blaring at me through the heavily tinted windscreen, heralding an oncoming semi. I swerved back into my own lane, gripping the wheel with one hand while the other rummaged the detritus of the car floor for the discarded cassette case. I studied the label printed across it: The Vampire Lestat.

Fuck if he wasn’t the real deal.

***

I whipped the car around, quickly recalibrating my route. Vegas could wait: I was bound for good old San Francisco.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shh! Don’t tell Anne Rice!


End file.
